Lifestream of Emotions
by Brightmoon Dragon Kagetsu
Summary: Cloud is lonely, and he misses Aeris like crazy. He misses her so much that he dreams of spending just one night with her in his arms. Very sweet, rather sad. R&R please.


Cloud sat at the water's edge. The tide was coming in, and in a few hours, the sand where he sat would be drowned in the salty liquid. He stared into the water. It was so calm, so peaceful. He knew that somewhere out in the ocean, the waters churned, but here they just flowed in and out, gentle as could be. It was like the world, really, how one part could be so calm, and other be torn with war. People in the one part might not even know what was happening in another area. They just struggled on as best they could in their own section. Each drop of water was significant in that it helped make up a part of a greater thing, but no one ever really noticed the drop unless it was standing on its own, away from other drops. "Just like people," Cloud said softly. "I was a nobody. The people around me knew I was there, but no one else cared that I even existed. How could they even know I was alive? I was just another droplet in a vast ocean of people. Then I separated myself, did something different. I helped save the world. Then people noticed me. They saw me as an individual. When I slipped back into the ocean, though, people started to forget. Oh sure, the memory lingers in the back of their minds, in some hidden recess that they never access. I'm in a few books even, but what good does that do me? I'm just another droplet."  
  
The blonde-haired man sighed. "This feeling that I have, it eats away at me. I feel lonely, desolate. I miss her." A tear trickled down his face, "That's the real problem. I miss Aeris. I tried fooling myself into thinking that I loved Tifa, but I didn't. She's a friend, nothing more. Aeris though…I did love her. She was always so cheerful and happy, no matter what happened. She carried hope and inspiration with her, and she gave it to everyone around her. She was so unselfish, too. She didn't even hate Sephiroth, and he ended up killing her… How can anyone be so perfect? She was, though." The tear ran off his face and splashed into the water. "I wonder if she loved me, too. She was so kind to me, but then, she was kind to everyone. I guess I'll never know…" He could picture her clearly in her mind. Her smiling face, her pink dress, her shining eyes…  
  
He gazed up into the night sky and located a brightly shining star. "You were my bright star, Aeris. You guided me through everything, and your memory will live on for as long as I live. I will never think of you as just another drop of water. You were a happy, little stream of life and ambition. I doubt I'll ever love anyone like I loved you… I wonder if you can hear me… I hope you're happy as a part of the lifestream. I hope it really is the rest and peace that you deserve."  
  
The mercenary stood up and moved to higher ground. There he set up camp, still in a melancholy mood. Finally he drifted off to sleep. A dream came to him as he slept, invading all his senses.  
  
*****  
  
He was walking along a beach, the same one that he had been sitting on earlier in the night. The waters were still calm and the air was cool, just like it really was. He felt so sad, so alone. It was as if the entire world had left him on this beach, not caring what happened to him. Even the wind seemed to be avoiding him, as though he carried a plague.  
  
Cloud sat down and sighed. He fought against the feelings that were welling up within him, but it was in vain. The distraught man buried his head in his arms and let the tears come. Sobs wracked his entire body, making him nearly convulse, so violent were they at first. Eventually, though, they died down until just a few tears made their way slowly down his cheeks and onto his already soggy sleeve.  
  
That was when he felt a soft, soothing touch. He felt his head being gently lifted up, away from his arms. When he opened his eyes, he saw her. Aeris. She was stunning, not in a normal way, but rather in the way she shone. Her whole face was lit up with emotion and happiness. "Cloud…" she spoke softly.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. Was this…? Could it really be…? Aeris? "I…you…I mean…" he stammered.  
  
Aeris giggled, a sweet, melodic sound. "You're so silly, Cloud. You always were. It's really me. I'm here. It's okay now, you don't have to be alone. I never did really leave you, you know." She placed a hand over Cloud's heart, "I've always been there, in your heart."  
  
Cloud gave her a funny half-smile, then took her up in his arms, "Oh, Aeris… I know, I know…but I've longed to hold you like this for so long. I love you."  
  
The girl smiled warmly, "I know, Cloud. I know. I could hear you talking to me. You kept me from being lonely, too." She kissed him softly on the cheek, "I love you, Cloud."  
  
With his heart pounding, Cloud gazed deeply into Aeris' perfect eyes. "Then…then we can be together, like this, forever!"  
  
Aeris didn't say anything, but just smiled wistfully. Cloud looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, "Is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, "No…this is all so perfect. I'm here with you, and that is all that matters." She smiled, then leaned in and kissed Cloud.  
  
Cloud gasped in surprise. He felt like his heart had stopped, but he recovered quickly. "Yes, my love. We are together now." He drew her close to him, feeling the warmth from her body, and he returned the kiss. An energy flowed through them, vibrant and filled with life. This was meant to be. He had never felt anything like it before.  
  
Aeris snuggled close to Cloud, and before long, both of them had fallen asleep. He slept soundly, with his love next to him and his arms around her. When morning came, however, she was gone. Cloud stood up and looked around, calling her name, but she was nowhere to be found. "Aeris…why…? Why did you leave me again…?"  
  
A soft breeze blew past his ear, and it carried a whisper to him, a whisper of her voice, "I couldn't stay, Cloud… I had to return to the lifestream… I love you, and I'll always be with you…"  
  
*****  
  
Cloud awoke to the sounds of the ocean below. Sunlight shone in his face, making him reluctant to open his eyes. The dream was still so vivid in his mind. He sighed, if only it hadn't been a dream. Even one more night with her would have been worth a million without her. He sat up, and finally opened his eyes. He stood up and started to pack up his belongings, but something caught his attention. There were footprints in the sand, down at the beach… Two sets of footprints. One set was his own, and the other… The other set was made by someone with small, delicate feet. Abandoning his possessions for the time being, he raced down to the beach. There! He stooped down and snatched something up off the ground. He held it to his heart and closed his eyes. Finally he opened his fist and looked at the item. It was a fragment of pink cloth. 


End file.
